


Frenchie

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Beauty School Drop-Out, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean - Freeform, Dean Does Not Listen To Sam, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Whipped, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hair Dyeing, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Kissing, Lesson Learned, M/M, castiel - Freeform, de - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean allows Castiel to use him as a guinea pig in one of his Beauty School hair coloring assignments that turns a promised darker brown into a brighter deep Auburn.  Writen for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORSOct 1st - Auburn





	

“This was a horrible idea, I can feel it… why are you so convincing, babe?” Dean sighed.

“Calm downnnn, you will be fine, and.. I don’t wanna get any in your eyes.” Castiel smirked, leaning in to kiss Dean’s nose with a determined grin. 

Beauty school, this was Castiel’s latest endeavor. Dean always supported Castiel, hell, he was crazy enough to be his guinea pig for hair coloring, but something in Dean’s gut told him this time, maybe he was a little too supportive. 

“What color is this supposed to be again?” Dean glanced at the bowl of color mixture, which didn’t look brown to him, it looked blood red.

“Auburn-ish brown. I think it will look fantastic.” Castiel already had half of Dean’s hair painted with the brush and pick. 

“I thought you said it was just gonna darken my color a bit, a.k.a brown, black I dunno, something brunette.” Dean started to panic, but he couldn't pull away because there was a naked Castiel sitting firmly in his lap with a straddle. 

“It will make it darker, and it will only have like, a hint of red in the sun, I promise you.” Castiel finished the dabbing of color and grabbed the cap to put over Dean’s hair. “Now, we wait twenty five minutes.” Castiel was so excited. Sam wouldn’t let Castiel even touch his hair. 

Dean sighed heavily, tipping his head back to look toward the ceiling. 

“I still can’t believe I fell for this.” Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

Castiel set the supplies on the bathroom counter, then ran his hands up Dean’s chest, then back down with that infamous toothy grin that Dean loved. 

“Well, I promised if you would let me, I would blow you. And… if it didn’t turn out how you wanted, I would do that _thing_ you like.” Castiel bit with a playful tug at Dean’s lower lip, suckling and then started to kiss him. 

“Mnoh yeah? That _thing_ , huh?” Dean grinned and chuckled, gripping both of Castiel’s ass cheeks into his hands, squeezing them firmly. Castiel nodded. 

“You know… that thing where I tie you to the bed and sit on your cock while I fuck you with that big thick dildo we found on Adam & Eve last year?” Castiel knew it drove Dean mad to get fucked while Castiel bounced on his cock. 

Dean quivered with goosebumps as he thought about the last time Castiel did that to him. 

“Fuck baby… I hope my hair turns out to be green…” Dean was growing hard in Castiel’s lap, and Castiel slid his palm around the girth, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks together, starting a firm stroke while he started to kiss Dean again. Dean moaned, pulling away long enough to suck and slick his fingers with saliva, then pushed his hand around to rub slowly around Castiel’s rim, pushing his middle finger in. 

Castiel dropped his head back with a moan, then looked back at Dean with lust glazed eyes. Castiel grabbed the lotion from the counter, squirt it on their cocks, then started to rub and twist his hands up and down both of their cocks. Dean’s finger tried to match Castiel’s pace, and then he slipped his second finger in. Castiel started to rub his cock up and down Dean’s shaft as he rocked his hips, and cried out into their kisses. Dean himself began to grunt, moaning from how good it felt to have Castiel's warm, hard shaft pressed against his. 

“You’re crazy as fuck but I love you…” Dean panted into their kisses, then Castiel erupted into laughter. Some days, that laugh was what kept Dean going. Dean finger fucked Castiel just as hastily as Castiel pumped his hand and thrust his hips. 

“Dean!” Castiel huffed out, pre-cum glistened at the head of both of their cocks, but Castiel knew he was close to orgasm. “Fuck, Dean! Don’t, don’t stop baby…” 

“Cum for me, Cas, I wanna feel it.” Dean pumped his fingers faster, adding a third to intensify the pumps. It didn’t take much time at all before Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean’s without thought, and cried out loud, his cock throbbing as he shot his load between them, mainly onto Dean’s torso. 

“Cas! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Dean felt his balls tighten, and before he was prepared, his own cock spit out between them, coating Castiel’s chest as well. Dean pulled his fingers free of Castiel’s ass, then pulled Castiel’s mouth to his to lock into a loving kiss. Heavy panted breaths, sweat and moans laced the kiss while they both came down from orgasm. 

Dean broke away, “We need a shower, c’mon, hop up.” 

Castiel followed suit and helped Dean in washing all of the color out of his hair, and they giggled and teased one another while they bathed. 

  


* * *

  


“This is… Cas! This is not a touch of red, I look like Charlie’s twin!” Dean stared at his freshly blow dried hair in the mirror. He was a fucking carrot top! 

“Well calm down, we can color it--” Castiel was cut out by a pointed finger. 

“No! You are not going anywhere near my hair unless it is a box off the shelf at Wal Mart.” Dean groaned. He should have listened to Sam. 

Castiel giggled. 

“What?” Dean did not look amused. 

“It is kinda cute… but hey, you get me to do that _thing_.” Castiel winked, kissing Dean on the neck. 

Dean couldn’t stay mad at his lover, it was impossible. 

“Damn right… so you best get to Wal Mart and buy me some BROWN hair dye, and I’m holding you to it, _Frenchie_.” Dean smirked. 

Auburn, red, whatever the color was, Dean was never, ever going to let Castiel touch his hair again. Lesson learned.  



End file.
